


Mainly hermitcraft oneshot s (Mostly ZIT)

by Orphan_slayer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphan_slayer/pseuds/Orphan_slayer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Requests!

Hello everyone! welcome to the oneshot!

Today I'm posting this, because I love both hermitcraft and the dream smp! so please, request anything! (Pg13 ofc)

You can request something angsty, sad fluffy ect. It doesnt matter! and as long as its not any minors, ships are acceptable! 

I post here and on wattpad, so if I do have a *this was requested from wattpad* or from here, dont worry about it! 

So please, have fun! I cant wait to start writtin!


	2. Bird bros vibe

“No fair! You had your wings way before I did! I want a rematch!” 

“You sure you want this?” 

Quackity and Grian were standing across from each other. Grian smirked playfully as quackity started to get butthurt.

SInce hermitcraft and the Dream smp were really close to each other, Dream and Xisuma the admins, had decided to link the servers together. It was odd at first, but everyone eventually got used to each other and became friends! And of course some bonds were so strong that some members came over everyday! Quackity had decided to come over one day when Sapnap and Karl were nowhere to be found. He had met Grian by crashing into him earlier that very day, and now the two had bonded alot. 

“Don’t exert your wings too much!” a familiar voice called from nearby. 

Grian and Quackity both turned their heads, and Philza landed next to them. The normally patient blondes grey wings were ruffled from the land, and it was as if he was just starting to use them. Phil had sprained his wing a few weeks ago, and couldn't fly for a while. 

“Hey Phil!” Grian greeted cheerfully. 

Quackity smirked at the older man and looked to the brit beside him. His gaze quickly shifted back to the father. 

“Hey Phil, how about we go for a fly?”

“I dunno-” 

Phil gave a nervous chuckle, looking nervously at the raven haired boy. A chaotic smirk grew on Grians face. The red sweatered brit looked thoughtful for a moment, and then a flash of chaos flickered in his eyes. 

“Xisuma did just finish his obstacle course.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I dunno, I just got cleared today-” Phil said skeptically. 

“Oh come on! Me n Gri will be right next to you! You got this!”

Quackity had a hand on the older blondes shoulder. He smiled and gave a thumbs up. Grian was on Phils other side, focused on his communicator. His red gold and blue wings shined brilliantly against the afternoon light. Phils dark feathers contrasted his green getup. There were slight scars and markings on them. Quackity’s were a pale gold, they looked almost white in the light. The scars on them were gruesome, due to ll’manberg and Technoblade. 

Snapped out of his thoughts, Quackity looked at the two men with him. He smirked and poked grian. 

"TAG!" he yelled, flying off. 

Now all he had to do was wait. Gliding around, Quackity admired the scene. Behind him he heard a whooshing of wings, and a red blur streaked past him. 

That could only mean one thing. 

Quackity heard the wings. But it was too late. Phil tagged him, and sped off. A smile grew in the land face. 

"Oh it's on!" 

He quickly went fast,diving into trees to hide himself better. It was a process. Quackity eventually spotted a ruin temple base, and decided to rest at the top of it. 

Huffing air, he didn't notice a certain gremlin sneak up behind him. 

"BOO!" grian shouted. 

Quackity screamed like a girl, losing his footing on the ruin. Before he knew it, Quackity was falling. He tried to open his wings, but it was too late. 

He braced himself. 

Waiting for the impact. 

But it never came. 

  
  


Opening his eyes, Quackity felt arms wrap around him. He looked up to see Phil. 

Phil had caught him. 

"I told you not to exert yourself." The older man said seriously. His serious demeanor quickly faded once he checked out the boy in blue. 

Grian flew down quickly. Fear seemed to spark his gaze, and he looked to be trembling. Quackity got up and quickly walked over to the winged Brit, who immediately hugged him. 

"Ohmygoshquackityimsosorryididntthinkyouwouldfallimsuchairrespisibleandhorriblefriendpmeaseforgiveme." Grian had sobbed, half said. 

Quackity just let the man sob into his shoulder. Whispering soft reassurances. Karl often had nightmares. Karl often had episodes each time he came back from his "travels" so Quackity and Sapnap both knew how to calm him down. 

It had worked for Karl, and now it was working for grian. What Quackity wondered, was why it has triggered him so badly. 

Snapping back to reality, the red sweaters Brit was now leaning heavily on him. He looked asleep, however he wasn't. 

Phil looked at the two boys. 

"I think I have an Idea." 

Phil flew off, Quackity behind him with Grian in his arms bridal style. 

"I can fly yknow." Grian said. 

Quackity looked down at him and then back at Phil. 

"No way, you just cried your eyes out. And I don't want you to fall asleep in the air." 

Eventually, they landed in the shopping district. Quackity was careful not to crash, but it wasn't exactly easy. 

"Go find a spot, I'll be right back." Phil said, quickly taking off. 

Quackity put Grian down finally. Grian stretched and yawned, letting his brilliant wings stretch all the way out. 

"How are your arms not tired?" The brit asked.

Quackity smiled goofily. His arms pulsed with pain. But he did it with Sap and Karl all the time, so he was used to it. 

"Uhh funny story-" 

Grian giggled.

"Well I didn't want you to fall asleep while you were flying! Plus I Do it all the time-" 

Quackity speaker as he was quickly lifted into the air by Grian. For a gremlin, he was strong! 

They landed in this empty lot, a build with the words aquowo written on it. Quackity snikered at the name. 

Quackity pulled out a blanket, (he never left home without one) and laid it on the ground. Quackity plopped down, Grian following his lead.

Quackity took in a deep breath of air, staring up at the clouds.

"That cloud looks like a rabbit!" Grian pointed to the sky, and sure enough a rabbit shaped cloud was there. 

They spent a while like that, just chillin and pointing out clouds. Quackity was beginning to fall asleep. 

As Phil came back, he spotted Two sleeping figures in the grass made him smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Red squad - Grian, Technoblade and TangoTek

Techno had stayed away. He had tried to retire, but it hasn't worked. Then Hermitcraft and the smp were linked. The Dream smp had become peaceful, but Techno knew it wouldn't stay for long. They had only stopped since the wars had closed the gateways, and both admins had used several days either if energy to fix it. 

They were a very war filled smp, to say the least. Right now Dream, their admin and Xisuma void, were working on a way to keep the rift between their two worlds together during their wars. 

Several members of the opposite smp had been corrupted from server hopping for some reason. Well, it wasn't corruption, more of a very bad sickness. Techno had met one of them, Grian. He was one of the first to be diagnosed. It spread throughout hermitcraft, causing a server-side quarentine.

Technoblade was there when it had occurred, and now he couldn't go home. All infected hermits were quarentined at Another hermits base. Impulse's base. The whole Zit team had come down with it too, along with TFC. Well, TFC was able to go and quarentine in his base. 

Xisuma couldn't even come over there. So Techo watched over the hermits. They had played card games and talked, bonded. They had become friends in the past week. 

And now Techno watched as the symptoms for the sickness set into the people he had come to know. Fever, coughs, dehydration, vomiting. It had started slowly.

Zedaph was first. The blonde going to bed the previous night just fine, but trapped in a fever coma by the next morning. That was 4 days ago. He hadn't woken up yet. Techno hadn't known him very well, but he was nice. He didn't really leave his base often, from what techno heard. 

Impulse was next. He had collapsed that same day, the brunette claiming he was fine. Techno and Tango were both skeptical. Then he went to use the restroom and Grian went to check on him. Tango and Techno carried him back and laid him next to Zed. The brunette had regained consciousness for a few minutes, but he kept fading. The heat that raged through him was far worse then Zedaphs.

Techno, Tango and Grian had taken turns monitoring the ill hermits, making shopping them with healing potions and food for whenever either of them would come into slight consciousness. 

They had formed a group, naming themselves the red squad. Techno was pleased to have friends here. Grian and Tango weren't the weirdest characters he had met, but they weren't the normalest either. 

Grian was an ex watcher apparently. The blade had his fair share of runins with them, sure. But grian was ALOT nicer then those guys. From what hed heard, Grian's old server was destroyed by them. Techno knew what it was like to lose everything, but Grian seemed to be past his past. 

Tango was a weird case for Techno. He was a demon in a sense, just no wings, tail or horns. He was always slightly hotter then the other hermits, and his eyes were a beat red. He was also immune to the affects of lava, therefore he had no need for the potions. Apparently he was in a relationship with the other two, made sense. He checked in them at least once every half an hour. Techno and Grian had to stop him from worrying. 

  
  


So they talked. 

And now, it had been four days. Techno was speaking to xisuma in a corner while the other two were looking after the sick hermits. 

"Everything is fine, I swear. Tango seems immune, and Grian hasn't showed signs." Techno said into the communicator. 

"But how are you Techno?" The bee admin asked. 

"I'm alright. Seem to have an immunity myself, it's odd. Has this ever happened before?" 

"No, I haven't seen anything like this before. Not that I remember. Keralis and myself have gone through every book we have here in city hall that could help. Nothing." 

Techno nodded. Pieces started to click in his mind, like a puzzle being complete.

"Well maybe it's not of a natural origin-" 

"TECHNO!" The Pig man turned to the far side if the base, drawing his sword at the sound of Tango. 

"I'll call you back." Techno said quickly, hanging up on the bed admin. 

He quickly ran to where he had left his friends. Sword at his side. Eyes blazing as he stepped out into the light. What he found was tango. Standing over an unconscious Grian.

"Hes not breathing." He said panicedly. 

Techno dropped his sword and ran to Tango's side. He quickly took out some potions and set them next to the unconscious hermit. 

7 minutes. 7 minutes until all was lost. 

Techno went to work, doing CPR and throwing a couple of potions in the lifeless bird. Tango checked on Zed and Impulse, Techno didn't need his panic right now. 

"Come on Grian! Come back!" The Pig man said sullenly. 

7 minutes turned to 5. 

5 turned to 3. 

3 turned to 1. 

Techno only had one option left. He pulled out a special golden potion and he poured a bit if it on his hands. Rubbing it on his fingers, the pig man drew symbols on the dead man's face, neck and hands. 

"Turn back time, rewind the past. Fix what is broken," his eyes started glowing, a gold light started filling the room. "Bring back those we've lost, restore the faded. Blood god, I cry out to you. Save him. Save them." 

Tango had run back into the room by the time it was over. Techno put the potion back in his inventory. The glowing stopped, and Techbo grabbed the Brits wrist, a smile coming across his face. 

There was a hearbeat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno had blacked out after that. He knew that the ritual had worked though. His gut had told him. 

He knew tome time had passed, his body ached. But the pig man opened his eyes. He was met with a pair of milky chocolate eyes staring at him. 

"Guys he's awake!" Impulse yelled excitedly. 

Techno quickly sat up, his vision greeted by Tango and Grian rushing in, Xisuma behind them. 

Techno smirked. 

It had worked. 

"Techno your okay!" Grian yelled. 

The brit ran at him, and jumped into a hug. Techno let out an 'oof' and returned the gesture feeling better then he had in a while. 

"Don't do that again." The gremlin said, letting go of the pig man. 

"It was your life Grian. I would've done it again." 

He turned his attention to the demon and the bee. 

"I'm going to have to exsplain what happened, aren't I?" 


	4. Renskall - Sleep

Iskall was tired, to say the least. They had been working nonstop for the past 3 days. Sure they could go on without sleep for a while, they're movements were basically robotic by this point. 

They were working on their tree base though, so it was fine. Every hermit over worked themself when it came to a mega base. But Iskall was the one everyone checked on. 

Okay, he had passed out exhaustion once in the past- okay twice. Y'know it doesn't even really matter! The hermit worked faster, speeding up in order to finish off before going to cut down another forest. 

He didn't hear the rockets, or did he hear someone land behind him. 

"Iskall?" A gruff voice said. 

They turned to find none other then Rendog standing behind them. 

"Hello ren, what can I do for ya?" They said, tired evident in their voice. 

"I came to check on you iskall, you haven't been answering your com and everyone was getting worried." 

Iskall paused and went over to a table they had set up, checking the communicator. 

**99+ missed messages**

They scrolled to the newest messages.

Mumbo jumbo < Anyone see iskall lately?>

Grian <No, not in a few days, can someone go check on them?>

Rendog <On my way>

They looked up at ren tiredly. 

"Sorry bro, I've been busy-" 

Ren looked them. "You need sleep Iskall." 

"But I'm so close to being done- just a few more logs-" 

"Iskall your going to collapse again if you don't sleep-" 

Iskall looked at the wolf man. He quickly tried to run, starting a chase off throughout the base. Ren was faster then he was, so iskall pushed himself. 

They ended up at Scars village base. Running around Larry the snail, Iskall ran right into a tree. 

"Ow." They said. 

Everything started to spin, and the world seemed loud. Their head pounded, and they thought the world was ending. Or they were dying, they couldn't tell. Pain was evident when they tried to move, so they just laid there. 

Ren had found them within minutes. He picked up the hermit carefully, and glided to Stresses base. 

"Stress!" He called, barging through the door. 

"What's up ren-" the female called, stopping when she saw Iskall. 

"Put 'm on the bed. I'll be right back with potions." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iskall opened their eyes. They didn't hurt anymore. They were in a bed that wasn't their own. They saw Ren, Stress and Xisuma not far from them. 

They had tried to sit up, but ended up falling back down. Ren had heard it and quickly came over, helping Iskall up.

"You gave me a scare there bro. What happened?" The wolf man questioned. 

"A tree came out of nowhere-" the exhausted hermit muttered. 

Ren started walking back to the others, but iskall held his hand tightly. 

"Stay with me will you?" They asked quietly.

They made room on the bed and Ren scooted next to them. And Ren was warm. Iskall found themself drifting to sleep on the warm man. 

That was when xisuma went to approach. 

"Iskall-" the admin started, but Ren silenced him with a glare. A glare that said "wake him and I will un alive you" 

Stress made sure that didn't happen, and they left the two hermits to themselves. 


	5. Xisuma and Etho - Nightmares

Everything was dark. Accept for the admin, he was illuminated by spotlight. He didn't remember how he had gotten there, but he did. 

He couldn't see past his little circle of light, and when he tried to move in the slightest, he couldn't.

Soon the scene around the admin lit up, like flipping the switch to a lamp. 

It was hermitcraft. The server that the admin looked after. Everything looked happy, and the players were enjoykng themselves. 

It didn't last long though. 

Suddenly a storm of code came at the shopping district. With it, corruption. The admin knew as well as any player that these storms were created by entities. Entities called the watchers. 

He saw as a red sweatered brit took to the air, directing that everyone head to the nearest base. Which was the quartz dome that belonged to ImpulseSV. 

The server member the base belonged too was trying to get his friends out, not focused that the storm was coming right at him. 

The admin was forced to watch as the brunette was pushed out of the way by a blonde with red eyes. The make had sacrificed himself, and was sucked into the storm. 

"TANGO!" the saved hermit cried out, being dragged away by another male in a blue shirt an @ sign on it. 

Eventually they all made it to the edge if the shopping district. 

"Where's X? Where's our admin?" They all asked. 

"I'm right here!" The admin cried out, but they couldn't hear him. 

Then the corrupted spawned. The corrupted were a series of mobs that had tainted code. They could infect and kill players with just a touch. 

He watched as his players fell victem to them, dying forever under their grasps. The hard shell the admin wore started to crumble, and tears fell down his cheeks. 

And then there was Etho. The man stood in front of him and kneeled to the admins level. 

"X are you alright?"

"No, but he will be." A sinister voice called. 

Evil X stood in the shadows. With persuasion lime speed he leapt at the ninja, but Etho quickly dodged. He hit the admins brother back. 

Evil X was faster though, because he got behind the ninja faster then the blink of an eye. And he stabbed a Netherite sword through etho's heart. 

Etho sank to his knees and the admin felt he could finally move, catching his beloved. 

Etho pulled off his mask, blood coming from his mouth. He gave the admin a sad smile. 

"I'm sorry I failed you 'suma." He breathed, the light in his eyes dulling. 

"Nonono. I can save you! Hang on please-" 

The ninja put a hand on the admins shoulder. 

"It'll be alright X….until we meet again…" 

Tears swarmed the Admins gaze as his lovers eyes dulled completely. Blood stained his suit, but he didn't care. 

"Oh don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough dear brother." The evil twin said. 

He came at the admin, sword in hand. X couldn't move again. The sword swung above his head-

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xisuma shot up in bed, tears forming in his purple eyes. He sobbed hard, waking up his partner. 

Etho say up and wrapped X in a hug. X hugged back, crying into his shoulder. 

"Hey, it's alright. Just a nightmare. I'm not dead I promise." The ninja quietly soothed. 

The admin cried until no more tears came. And with etho running circles into his back and holding him, Xisuma fell asleep again. 

Etho got the admin back on his pillow but didn't give up the cuddle position, and the two fell back asleep curled up together.


	6. Grian does an oopsie, the chase is on

It was a perfect morning at Tango's base. Impulse woke up to find the smell of coffee in the air. He figured that either Zed or Tango had made it and went back to bed. The brunette got off of the lazy boy chair he had fallen asleep in, letting the two blondes on the couch sleep in. 

The brunette quickly walked into the kitchen, and took the whole pot back with him. Impulse knew the other two only drank a bit of coffee, and sipped off of his usually. 

Impulse decided to do one of the only things he could at this very moment. Make breakfast. 

It wasn't long before Tango had woken up and joined him. He took a long chug of the the pot. 

"This tastes weird." He remarked, setting the pot down. 

Impulse looked back at him from where he was cooking pancakes, raising an eyebrow. 

"It tasted weird to me too, but you have a different coffee maker then I do." Was the brunettes response. 

It wasn't until Impulse had set the table and portioned out breakfast was Zedaph up. The short blonde yawned and stretched as he walked into the room, grabbing the pot of coffee as he took his seat. 

"Good morning!" Impulse said, more energetic then he had been since he woke up. 

Everyone dug in. Impulse devoured everything quickly, and chugged the rest of the coffee. 

"Someone's full of energy today-" Tango remarked, talking over a yawn. 

"And your alot more tired then usual tango." Zed said, concern evident in his tone. 

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" He questioned the other blonde." 

Tango nodded. 

"I've slept really good for the past two weeks, guess it's just one of those days." Was the reply Zed got. 

"Stay here and get some rest then!" Impulse said. 

Impulse's leg was taping against the floor, like a child who had too much energy. The brunette was acting a bit strange for both Zedaph and Tango. 

"You feelin' okay impy?" Tango asked. 

The blonde was worried for one of his partners, having not seen him with this much energy since he joined in season 3. And even then it was under certain circumstances...

"I'm Alright! I've got some stuff to do, seeyouguuslater!" Impulse yelled excitedly throwing on his routes and heading out the door. 

The brunette quickly flew back to his base. His thoughts were running a hundred miles an hour, and they werent stopping. The sensible ZIT member was clearly going to cause havok. It was clear that there wasn't anything that was going to stop him either.

And the bruntette had a genius idea. It all came to the hermit at once. He quickly grabbed some blocks and flew towards the jungle. Impulse, was being impulsive for once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now the cause of this, Grian, was just sitting in his base. The cod boy has decided to get back at Tango for spiking his cereal with red bull the other day, so as payback he spiked the coffee. Tango's coffee. 

Now the Brit had decided to throw on his elytra and fly on over to see how the demon was doing. Hopefully, Impulse and Zed had everything under control. 

Grian flew over the jungle, and to the shopping district. Not that he didn't use the nether, he just didn't feel up to it today. Finally, Grian found the shopping district. It wasn't far from there. With the grace of Grian, Grian landed in the toon towers.

"Tango?" The brit called, walking in. 

He searched the towers, finally finding Tango, and Zedaph in the living room Tango had apparently made. Zed was sleeping, but Tango appeared to be up still. 

"Tango?" The brit whispered. 

"Come on in, and don't whisper. Zed here sleeps like a rock." The hybrid said tiredly. 

Grian sat in a chair not far from the two. He looked to tango, feeling kinda guilty and kinda not. Tango seemed to just be really tired from it.

"So uh-" 

"You out redbull in the coffee didn't you." 

Grian didn't know what to say. The brit froze up for a moment.

"H..how did you figure it out-?" 

Tango's eyes flashed with worry. And amusement.

"So uh- you know how Impulse drinks coffee?" 

"Yeah-" 

Grian didn't like where this was going. Impulse drank a lot of coffee from what Grian had seen. And sometimes he was still tired!

"Well he drank like, the whole pot and flew off. I have no clue where he is." 

Grian's mouth went dry. The brit sat there for a moment. 

"What are you going to do? You realize what you've just done?" Tango asked. 

"Yes. No. I don't know what I've just done, but it's probably bad." 

Tango chuckled. 

"You really have no idea do you?" 

Grian was confused. Drawing blanks. 

"Have no idea on what?" The brit asked. 

Tango turned on his communicator. Nodding his head at the screen. He didn't wanna have to do this again. 

"You've unleashed Crackpulse." The man sighed, never thinking he'd have to type this message ever again. 

Tangotek > Guys, we have a code CP. Can I get everyone to toon town? 

Joehillssays > be right there, should I get what I used last time? 

Xisumavoid > That would be a good idea. Everyone who can, please report to toon town. Stay safe everyone

MumboJumbo > On my way

Falsesymetry > I'll come too 

Bdoubleo100 > On route

It took a few minutes, but rockets could be heard in the distance. Tango got up and let Zed sleep, the other blonde must be been sleeping off the energy drink. 

Which sucked, Since Zed was much better and these things then Tango was. It wasn't going to be hard hopefully.

Xisuma was the first to arrive, clearly not happy with what was about to happen. The others arrived quickly enough. 

"What caused it?" False asked. 

The blonde was clearly prepared for battle. She had two shulker of supplies.

"Go ahead Grian." Tango said, featuring to the Brit. 

"W..well, it all started when Tango put red bull in my coffee last week-" 

The group listened as Grian told them of how he spiked the mornings coffee, and Tango finished by telling them of Impulses behavior. 

Joe immediately sighed. 

"Guess we haven't told you what happened last time, did we?" The poet asked. 

"No, what happened last time?" Grian questioned. 

Xisuma stepped towards him. The bee man both comforting and stern.

"Last time Crackpulse did appear, it took half of the server to take him down and get him back to normal-" 

False interrupted him. 

"He put up one hell of a fight. That's why we have a code for him." 

Tango looked to grian. He looked slightly angry, and tired. But sympathy soon filled his red gaze. 

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," he turned to the others. "What matters now is that we find him, before he does something stupid." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boomer looked up at his hard work. Admiring how Grian's base was just off by one block. It was all in a day of work. Fun work when it would only slightly offset grian. 

Impulses pupils had dilated, more then they were definitely supposed to be. The brunette smiled, admiring his handy work. 

Today was a great day so far. He had also done mumbos base, and it really didn't take long with all the energy he had in him.

Perfect! Now just to go to another couple of bases, and everything will be  _ Perfect _ !

After drinking a whole coffee pot of red bull and coffee mixed together, time seemed to slow down. Or well, Impulse supposed he was speeding up.

'Now, should I go for the omega tree or stresses base?' 

The Zit member thought to himself, his head was so full of ideas! But the man chose not to get too ahead of himself, this would come in due time.

Suddenly he heard rockets, and an arrow flying. The brunette caught the arrow, throwing it aside. 

Great. Party crashers. 

Bdubs and Joe stepped from behind him. Where the arrow had come from. And he was just having fun!

"Are we doin this the easy way or the hard way?" The dogcatcher asked. 

Impulses brain raced for a solution. And he found one. 

Run. 

"I think he chose the hard way!" Bdubs yelled.

Impulse took to the sky, but xisuma and Grian were waiting for them. X may have gotten a hold on him before, but the Zit member was like a fish in this state. His only goals were not to get caught, and to get away to prank another day. Right now, goal one was a priority.

Impulse weaved, and he got passed them. He flew so naturally in this state. Impulse by himself was good at flying and PvP. But Crackpulse, Crackpulse had the flying skills of some birds! 

Grian had tried to go after him, but Impulse had basically threw him back. The boomer didn't want to stop having fun! But he didnt want to hurt anyone either! This server could be so confusing sometimes!

He landed in the shopping district, and everything was quiet. The buildings seemed to tower over him. Not that impulse could go anywhere, he was almost out of rockets. It was too quiet impulse had decided. Quickly a blunt sword edge hit the back of the brunettes head, catching him off guard. He turned to see Mumbo. The man gulped and ran, Impulse quickly following suit. 

False was able to trip him as he ran through an alley, the redstoner focused on mumbo and mumbo alone. Landing on his stomach, Impulse quickly rolled over, deflecting a dart. That was close. To close for comfort, the brunette had decided. 

False went in, swinging her sword in places that would render Impulse either unconscious or winded. The brunette countered all of her attacks, pushing the blonde back. 

His hits weren't meant to hurt her in the slightest, but False pretended to fall to the ground. Impulses eyes went wide. Nononono, he didn't mean to hurt anyone! Images of before flashed in his brown gaze for a moment, when he had actually hurt those around him. Impulse quickly moved to her side.

"False. False are you Alright?" Shock and fear registered in his eyes. 

"Now!"

Impulse felt a whole bunch of pricks in his back.The world suddenly started to blur, and he tried to get up. Impulse was able to stumble back from False, fear in his eyes.

He...he had hurt her didn't He? Or was it a trick. Impulses mind was fighting sleep, the rebel in his system combating the tranquilizer. And losing. 

Arms wrapped around him, and a familiar voice spoke. It felt like honey to his ears.

"It's okay Impy, relax." 

"Tango…?" The tired boomed asked, slipping out of consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Impulse had been hit with enough tranquilizer to knock out a ravager. Tango as soon as he knew impulse was unconscious, plucked the darts out of his partner. Smiling, as the brunette's chest rose and fell. He was cute when he slept. 

He turned to the other hermits. 

"Thanks everyone for helping to catch him." The blonde said. 

"That was easier then I thought it was going to be." Grian remarked. 

Joe had laughed. "If you thought that was easy, you should've been there the first time!" 

Xisuma had sighed relief. He turned to grian and Tango. 

"Don't touch my Red bull again. We don't want another situation on our hands now do we?" His voice was stern, but also gentle. X could be scary when he wanted to be. 

When both of them nodded, Xisuma flew off. Mumbo and False had already left apparently, not wanting to see the aftermath. 

Joe waved a goodbye, and swiftly flew out of sight, probably on his way to clean up some lost doggos.

"I'm going to pull an Impulse and sleep." Bdubs said, taking off. 

It was just Tango and Grian now. Grian looked to Tango. 

"Your not going to tell him are you?" The brit had asked. 

Tango had replied with a laugh. 

"Of course I'm going to tell him, he knows when it happens. Plus, I think what he did to your base is pay can enough-" 

"Wait what did he do to my base?" 

Tango smirked and picked up impulse bridal style, chuckling as he flew away back to the toon towers. Leaving grian to speed off to his mansion. 


	7. Wilbur soot and tommyinit- you'll be in my heart

"Okay yes, Phil has made mistakes but he's here now, that's gotta count as something." 

Tommy looked a Techno, pain evident in his blue eyes. Anger quickly replacing it. 

"This isn't about you Techno," He said quietly, anger seemingly radiating off of the young Brit. 

"This is about you. What you DIDN'T DO." 

Tommy was now facing Philza. The father he wished he never had. The hatred in his eyes must've startled the old man, because tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

"You weren't there." The brit chocked out. 

"You were there for Techno and sometimes Wilbur. But never for me." 

"But I'm here now! And now Ranboo has a father-" 

"YOU WERE MY FATHER TOO." Tommy's voice boomed. 

The brit turned away from the two men, not wanting them to see his tears. They stood like that for a while, the silence peaceful. 

"I see now that you never cared, philza. I tried so hard to make you see me! I tried so hard to gain your attention, I was a fool. Have fun with your new son." 

Tommy turned to walk away. 

"Tommy-" 

"Tommyinit to you." The brit snarled. 

He walked away. Tommy couldn't handle it anymore. The tears streamed heavier, and he settled next to a tree in a forest. 

Then someone was besides him. Tommy felt who ever it was take him into their lap, he didn't stop them. They started singing a song that Tommy knew was familiar.

_ Stop your crying, it'll be alright. _

_ Take my hand, hold it tight _

_ I will protect you from all around you _

_ I will be here _

_ Don't you cry _

Tommy felt his consciousness fading, he rested his head on the person's shoulder. The time seemed to just lull him to sleep more. 

_ For one so small, you seem so strong _

_ I want to hold you _

_ Keep you safe and warm _

_ The bond between us cannot be broken _

_ I will be here _

_ Don't you cry _

The man smiled as he sang, holding a sleeping Tommyinit. He rubbed circles in the boys back, but continued to sing. 

_ Cause you'll be in my heart _

_ No matter what they say _

_ From his day on _

_ Now and forever more _

_ Don't listen to them _

_ Cause what do they know?  _

_ We need each other _

_ To have and to hold _

The man ran his hand through the blondes soft hair, like he used to way back when. 

_ They'll see in time _

_ I know _

_ We'll show them together!  _

He knew Tommy was asleep, the tear stained boy smiling. The man knew that he wouldn't let go of him now. 

"They've affected you so much Tommy. But your stronger then either if them can realize. You don't deserve the destiny laid put for you." 

The man pulled out his communicator. 

Wilbur soot whispers > Sam, I may need some assistance

Awesomedude whispers > Send me your coords

Wilbur soot whispers > ×××× ×××× ×××× 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone picked Tommy up. He felt cold. Tommy clutched to whoever it was in his half asleep state. 

Sam never knew Tommy could cling to someone before. 

"Lets take you home." He whispered to the boy. 

"Just don't blow anything up dad." The boy sleepily mumbled. 

Wilbur smiled sadly at the two of them. He placed a hand on Sams shoulder. Looking him the the eyes, the Brit stared into his soul. 

"You are his guardian now. It's up to you to protect him, and I know you'll succeed. Stay safe Sam." 

Sam nodded, understanding what Wilbur was saying. Tommy was his responsibility now. 


	8. A time traveling conundrum

If this goes well, I will make this into a book.

The two hermits had finally done it. They had opened the portal to a new season. It had been years since the start of season seven, and the two males were the only ones left standing. 

When the season reset everyone would return. 

Hopefully. 

The two locked hands for the last time. They had become friends in the past how many years they were here, and had done the whole holding hands thing as a sign of comfort. 

Together in silence, they walked to the other side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iᒲ!¡⚍ꖎᓭᒷᓭ⍊ has joined the game

↸𝙹ᓵᒲ77 has joined the game 

The hermits online had all seen the messages. They headed to the shopping district as soon as they could. There stood two figures. 

One man in a brown trench coat, with a vest that had a Double T insignia, the second T upside down. He wore a very similar helment, purple glass in it making his eyes look the color. A creeper face printed on the front. A scar littered down one of His eyes. He was armed with two shovels. 

The other was green, half of his face robotic and meancing. His labcoat was torn, robotic arm seemingly broken. He wore a red headband. 

They both looked old. Older then any of the other hermits there. And they werent whitelisted. 

The two had their backs to each other, weapons in hand. Both looking as if they would call over from pure exhaustion. 

Several hermits were already there. False pointed a sword at the two of them. 

"Who are you and why are you here. Answer or pay the consequences." 

The other hermits had their weapons at the ready.

"We talk when you admin gets here." The green man said rather harshly. 

"Take it easy, we mean no harm." The helemtned one said. 

He put his shovels away, and out his hands in the air. The green man followed his example. But then he stopped. The red light in his eye started to fade. And he dropped to the ground like a pile of bricks. His counter part quickly shifted the other in a defensive position. 

He turned the man over and started rummaging through a bag quickly, eyes widening at the realization that he didn't have any batteries on him. 

False, up until this point had kept everyone away. She shifted over to the mystery people, trying her best to help. The mystery man looked up to her wirh pleading eyes. 

"Please you have to help him! We've come too far now to die! False please!" 

The blonde looked at the brunette understandingly. 

"What does he need?" 

"Battery. Same ones Iskall85 and Docm77 both use." 

"How do you-" 

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to help him." Desperation clawed at his lips. 

The man looked at his partner. His eyes were closed, the brilliant red had faded to black. 

"Doc come on. Don't die on me now. Not after we spent 10 years in that hell hole. I've already lost everyone, I can't lose you too." 

All the hermits could hear him. With a sploosh of rockets a figure was beside him. His bee suit indistinguishable. He quickly pulled out a battery and handed it to the helmented man. 

"Thank you Xisuma. " the man said. 

He quickly took the old battery out, replacing it with the new. Then silence. It only took a moment, but the mechanical whirring of engines and the red that came back to the man's eye was enough to signify he would live. 

"Cutting it a bit close don't you think?" He man grumbled, sitting up. 

"Don't you die on me ever again. I don't need to be the last one alive." 

Xisuma stood up and above the two. 

"Now that that issue is dealt with-" 

"How did you know their names?" A winged brit said from the trees. 

Grian landed. 

"You knew who false and Xisuma were, yet no one mentioned their names-" 

"And your wearing my igsignia-" a blonde piped up. 

"And my helement." Xisuma said. 

"So who are you really." 

The man stood up and chuckled. 

"Suprised none of you figured it out already. I thought someone would atleast recognise this guy," the man said, gesturing to his comrade. 

"Man, your future selves are face palming. I can feel it. Especially you, Grian." the man laughed. He looked down to his comrade. "How much do they owe me now?" 

The man nodded his head in mock embarrassment. "Lets see, I guess stress owes you a coupon? Just get on with it before I take away your gift of surprise." 

"Then Allow me to introduce myself." 

He pushed a button on the back of the h element and it disintegrates to a piece behind his ear. Hermits gasped. The man, head full of brunette hair, smirked. 

"My name is ImpulseSV. This guy here is Docm77. Hello again hermits."   
  
  
  



	9. Mutations part 1

Impulse was just walking through the woods. Alot was on his mind. The Redstoner was trying to perfect the Redstone on a new contraption, but it just wouldn't work for some reason. 

He had checked it. And checked it. And checked it some more. 

Nothing. 

He had rewired the Redstone, checked the levers and observers. 

Impulse grunted in frustration, punching a tree in front of him. It felt good to the Redstoner, so he punched again. And again. And again. 

The anger within him resonated. Impulse punched the tree as hard as he could. 

A wave of flames appeared around his fist, rippling through the tree. The Redstoner watched as the tree set ablaze. 

The fire spread until the whole forest was caught in the blaze. The redstoner backed away in fear. A cold chill ran up Impulses spine. 

Did...did I do That? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zed sensed impulse was introuble before he got the message. 

Impulse whispers to you > need help. Come to ××××× ×××× ×××× 

Zed felt a chill run up his spine. He had felt cold even if it was warm in his base. Even if he was near Tango. He always felt cold. 

Zed threw on his his elytra and sped to his friends location. 

_ Maybe it has something to do with my past?  _ The blonde wondered to himself. 

Not many hermits chose to remember their pasts. Xisuma, when a new member arrived always offered to erase them until the time came to remember. Sure Zed knew that he had known both Impulse and Tango before he had joined, but that was about it. Tango was the only one of the three of them who chose to remember. 

Maybe that's why he hated thunder and lightning? Tango wasn't fond of water either. 

Zed flew over a forest, catching sight of a blaze in the distance. The blonde circled above it, landing in a clearing where he spotted a grey shirt with a gold creeper face on it. Impulse was unconscious. He looked fine except for one thing. His veins glowed orange. As orange as the fire that rippled around them. 

The blonde picked up impulse bridal style, grunting at the weight of his friend. His elytra wouldn't carry then both. 

Flames started towards them, eating up the earth. 

Zed held onto the brunette, running out of options. The blonde quickly opened his communicator, pasting a help message. 

Zed jumped up in an attempt to take off, but something else happened. As soon as the blondes feet hit the ground, a wave of ice rippled out around him. Covering what was just on fire. 

Zed felt everything go in slow motion. He felt the ground come to meet him at the sound of a voice. 

"What's going on here?" 


	10. Kill the lights - a boomer songfic

Grian and Scar had decided to host a talent show. 

Big mistake. 

That was two weeks ago. And for two weeks, no one knew what the boomers were going to do for it. The only people they told were Zedaph and Xisuma, because they needed both of them for help practicing. Iskall had tried to spy, but zed had discovered and kicked him out. 

One week before, they had approached both EX and hels, asking for help. They declined, but had agreed two days later, to bdubs and Tango's surprises. 

For two weeks they had practiced and practiced, and their routine was perfect. Tango was a main singer, bdubs was on the guitar and Impulse was on drums.

They watched as tfc did stand up comedy, his routine becoming more decent. 

Everyone laughed as stress sang into the unknown, etho coming out towards the end in an Elsa costume. 

And finally. 

Finally it was their turn. 

  
  


The curtain closed and the lights dimmed. 

"For our last group we have the boomers!" Grian excited shouted. 

"They've been practicing in secret for the last two weeks, so without further ado-" scar started, "The boomers!" 

They three smirked as the music faded in, Impulse going after it with the drums. And with that the curtain opened to tangos voice.

  
  


**_You reside in grand disguises_ **

**_Just to get, get away from it all_ **

Their smiles grew wider as the hermits stared in awe. Iskall whisper talking to Zedaph about something. Grian and Scar looking at them with their jaws practically on the floor. 

**_Falsify the life you're hiding_ **

**_Just to get, get away from it all_ **

**_But the truth we pursue as we all beg you to_ **

  
  


Lights flashed and fire spurred up from the front of the stage. Two figures shadows flicked for a second, and the boomers eyes all collectively flashed white. Xisuma was in the back staring at them with a certain look. 

**_Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress_ **

**_I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up (whoa, whoa, oh)_ **

Impulse and bdubs were amazing! Not to mention tango. Next bdubs sang. Going perfectly. 

They'd pulled every hermits attention, possibly pulling this win in the bag. They'd spent so many diamonds on this. So many hours for this moment the adrenaline kicking in, giving all 3 men a high feeling. 

  
  
  


**_Shut your mouth, you make me sick with_ **

**_All the lies, all the lies that you spill_ **

**_Slip and fall, I'll watch you drown in_ **

**_All the lies, all the lies that you spill_ **

**_As you're tongue-tied, did you believe it?_ **

**_False pride never existed_ **

**_Now I am cutting ties clean off_ **

**_And I can breathe at last_ **

Now all three members sang, voices ringing out loud and clear. The two figures becoming clearer. The boomers themselves seemingly going rigid. Their heads drooping forward.

Yet they continued to play and sing. They continued to perform, even with their eyes closed. 

Almost in a trance, it seemed. Some of hermits gasped, others silently drew weapons in defense. 

**_So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call_ **

**_And the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to_ **

**_Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress_ **

**_I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up (whoa, whoa, oh)_ **

**_Don't even think about it_ **

**_Don't even think about it, no_ **

**_We're begging you_ **

**_To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress_ **

**_Or kill us all_ **

All the lights faded to a menacing red. The figures of hells and EX appearing. Impulse began to sing, but it wasn't just his voice. It was like EX was too.

The brunettes head coming back up, eyes a deep red. A smile on his face. Wicked looking. 

**_Stop there and peer inside of me_ **

**_You'll find a man once lost at sea_ **

**_But all the while I would think to myself_ **

**_It's not the end, it's not the end at all_ **

All their voices came together. Hels even joined in, the two seemingly controlling the three. 

**_So sick of nothing going right_ **

**_Sail on along into the night_ **

  
  


The three boomers went quiet, only hels and EX singing now.

**_Not even death could stand in the way_ **

**_You never even tried in the first place_ **

  
  


The lights changed back to white. The three boomers smirking as they sang the last lines. The hermits silent in amazement at how they got all this to happen. 

**_Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress_ **

**_I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up (whoa, whoa, oh)_ **

**_Don't even think about it_ **

**_Don't even think about it, no_ **

**_We're begging you_ **

**_To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress_ **

  
  


**_Or kill us all_ **

**_Or kill us all_ **

**_Or kill us all_ **

  
  


The hermits all cheered. Impulse and bdubs met up with tango and took a bow. The three boomers all having smirks on their face. 

The impulse looked at Tango and he paled. The brunettes legs buckled, and an evil cackling could be heard.

EX stepped from the shadows menacingly. 

"It was a pleasure doing buisness with you, ImpulseSV." 


	11. Sick - ZIT

Zed was cold. Shivering. It was as if someone had switched him out for tango. It had been freezing the last couple of days, so the Redstoner just assumed that he was experiencing that. 

He felt sluggish, and sneezed really loudly. Impulse was surprised, he wasn't normally one who sneezed. Probably just the cold messing with him. 

The blonde gathered all of the blankets he had, bunching them all up together on his bed. The Redstoner didn't feel like doing anything today, so he just fell back asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zed hadnt been answering his communicator, was all impulse could think. 

Tango whispers to you > has Zed answered your messages recently? He's been silent for me

You whisper to Tango > no, wanna come check on some with me?

It didn't take long for The brunette to rocket over to Zeds base. He hasn't waited for Tango, the feeling in his gut over riding any logical thoughts the brunette had. 

"Zed? You in here?" The brunette called. 

He heard no response. 

This caused impulse to go into a mood that few hermits had seen before. This had caused dadpulse. So he zoomed around the place, checking room after room until he found him. 

The blonde was passed out in a mound of blankets, heat coming off of him as Impulse got closer. 

"Zed? Zed wake up!" He called, but to no avail. 

It was like he was somewhere else entirely .


	12. More requests!

So I finished all my requests.

So please, if you have any let me know! I mainly do ZIT, but I do other things too! 


	13. The split- ImpulseSV

(Drabble I'm never going to finish)  
  
  
  


If there was anything Impulse had learned, there were always three sides. 

Black, grey and white. 

Sometimes grey w ouldnt matter, sometimes it would, who knew. These qualities came to people in different ways. But to him, it was voices.   
  


"Kill them, it'll be fun! Come on impy, what are you, scared?" The chaotic and evil voice said.

Several intrusive visions flashed through his head, causing the all too familiar feeling of a headache. 

"Leave him be. It's impulse's decision, not yours." The good voice said. 

So now he was walking through the shopping district, trying to get rid of this killer headache when he heard a voice. A voice that wasn't in his head. 

"Impulse watch out!" A familiar mayor's voice called. 

The brunette went to turn, a potion splashing him, causing smoke to come off of the Redstoner. He started coughing. The smoke growing around him. Until it consumed him. 

Scar quickly called over Xisuma, explaining the situation to the admin, when in a gust of wind the smoke cleared. Yet there was a problem. 

There were two brunettes here instead of one. 

The one in the left wore purple, with a question mark on his shirt. He wore glasses, looking up at the two with light brown eyes. 

"That….wasn't pleasant. I never want to do that again." The one wearing glasses said. 

The other one was still out of it, his shirt rainbow in color. His eyes were closed, and he seemed asleep. 

Scar and X immediately went into defensive positions, not knowing who these strangers were.

"Who are you?" Scar asked, Xisuam at his side. The two slowly stepping closer. 

The one with glasses stood up, dusting himself off. He adjusted his glasses, looking to the two hermits.

"You spilt me in two scar. Oh this is…..weird."

"Impulse?!?" The admin asked. 

"Not quite."


	14. The fall- Hermitcraft/Dreamsmp

**Tw: Attempted suicide,blood**

  
  
  


He had spent the day building. Preparing. Building up. 

But this wasn't any tower. 

This was the begging of the end. The final note to his symphony, one that he hadn't started. Forced to fight in wars, watching as his nation crumbled around him. Leaving scars. Scars you can't see. Scars that don't heal. 

Scars that stain, that made every little thing set you off. That let them win. That let the voices win. 

And Tommy was tired of letting them win. 

  
  


The sun started setting, and the blonde looked down. He'd built all the way to build limit. His eyes tired and clothes ripped, the boy felt like his soul had been ripped out of him. 

He looked down to his freedom. To the final note that was about to strike. The shadows slowly crept over the trees as night started to set in, on the hell hole of a place he was forced to call his home. 

And he wasn't afraid. Not of dying. 

He was afraid of what we're to happen if he survived. 

He'd already lost two lives. Feeling as his energy drained, the blood staining his hands. The pain. The darkness. The quiet. The abyss. 

The slow revival, as all that pain resurfaced. 

As the memories, thoughts, scars all came back. The voices were more painful then ever. 

He just wanted it to stop. He wanted to not hear them anymore, as they cried out for blood, gore and his disks. 

Those damn disks cost him everything.

Wilbur, tubbo, ll'manberg….all of it. 

Tommy was tired. Tired of fighting, if factions. Of picking sides. He just wanted everyone to be at peace and get along. 

It was all his fault. 

  
  


Tommy looked around one last time. His smelled the air, tainted by war and hatred. Watching as the stars came out. He felt his tattered clothes, the bruises and tears that started to burn his eyes. He adjusted the handkerchief around his neck, not like it had any meaning to him now. He felt weird without it by now, even if it brought the teen memories he'd rather forget. 

Now he smiled, watching as the world fell asleep. 

The blinde stood up and bowed to his universe for the last time. His broken eyes finding hope for the first time in a long time. 

And then he fell. 

He felt the wind on him in a moment, the only sound filling his ears. Everything sped up, getting faster and faster.

**_Boom_ **

It was bright. That was when the blonde had realized what hed done, realization washing over him like a cold wave. 

But then the ground came up to meet him with another boom, and pain erupted from every cavity of his body. Washing and crack and crevice, so painful, yet so peaceful. 

"Over here!" 

He felt far away hands on him, pulling him up. The blonde winced at it, it burned. 

"He's alive!" 

"Hey, hey can you hear me?" A soft voice asked. 

Even If he was in pain, Tommy focused all of his energy on the voice, he forced his eyes opened. 

He saw a familiar blur. The brown hair, black and yellow shirt all blended together is one big glob of person.

"That's it." They seemed to turn. "Go get •••••." 

It burned. It hurt. Everything, everything was on fire. A fire he couldn't put out. His throat, everything. He was sinking into the silence he craved. The silence he had now feared. 

"W...wilbur...m'scared…." His chocked out painfully. 

That was when oblivion ate him whole, a force pulling at him. 

"Shh...rest. your gonna be alright…" 

  
  



	15. Kid!zit au part 1- the origin

The day was warm, sun reflecting briefly on the ocean. The sparkling waves calm on the shore of the shopping district. 

Zit was having a good time, on the shore under a tree, enjoying the day. They were sitting on a blanket looking up at the clouds. 

"Okay- but that one totally looks like a rabbit." Tango said, pointing up to the sky. 

"No way! It's totally a lillypad-" Zed said, playfully, ruffling his hair. 

Impulse shivered to his back sleepily, the brunettes eyes closed. Hed been sleeping until now, but something told him to move out of the way. 

Too late. 

The splash potion hit all 3 of them, scar laughing as it took effect. It was a random potion, he was bored and they were unsuspecting. The convex watched in interest as the smoke faded. 

And the three were still there. But they weren't them…..

They were younger. 

Scar immediately called X. "We have a problem- that I may have caused." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Impulse opened his eyes. 

Why was he little? 

"Tango? Zeddy?" Why did he sound weird? 

He saw a few familiar figures surrounding him. A man who looked like a bee, a man in red, and a fancy striped man. 

The man in red turned to him. "Oh impulse your awake!" 

Impulse backed away, seeing his friends behind him. He got up and stood infront of them defensively. 

"Who are you!? And why am I small!?" 

The man in red got to his knees. 

"Impulse, it's me Grian." He said softly. 

He was still protective. Until the bee man stepped forward. 

"Impulse, were not going to hurt you. Do you know where you are?" 

The brunettes mocha eyes seemed to soften, recognition in his gaze. He lowered the defensive position slightly.

"We were watching clouds….and now I'm little."

Impulse went up to X curiously. The brunettes head tilting slightly. He noticed scar. 

"You." He walked towards the mayor. 

He looked up to scar, who smiled at him. 

"You suck! Mycelium is better!" 

The mayor looked dumbfounded. Grian laughed. X turned to him. 

"I'm Xisuma, that's scar and Grian. We're gonna take you guys over to Scars house and figure out How to get you back to normal alright?"

Impulse nodded. "I trust you." 

X picked him up, the brunette making a 'wee' sound at it. Scar got zed and Grian tango. 

And now the real question.

Through the nether or the over world? 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	16. Broken- If the turf war was serious au

Warning- Blood, torture

The sun reflected on the lazy waves, wind briskly blowing to keep everything cool. Clouds fluffy like marshmallows, sky clear with the exception of those, the blue sky complementing the relaxing mood the day gave off. 

And Impulse was just laying there, taking in the scene. Breathing the fresh air, thinking of things. Of the past and the future, reflecting on everything. 

He wanted this day to last forever. Wanted to lay here forever and just relax. 

But nothing ever lasts long when you're at war.

  
  


"Hello Impulse! Lovely day isn't it?" Came the familiar voice of scar. 

Impulse immediately got up, spying the vexes' familiar blue eyes. Scar had become corrupt over their friendly war, and now every hep member (except for maybe Xisuma) was under his command. Even Tango. 

And speaking of Tango, the demon quickly grabbed him from the back. Scar grinned and chuckled, walking towards him. 

"Lets have a little chat shall we?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Impulse awoke with a headache. Behind metal bars. The Redstoner sat up quickly, becoming aware of the grey cell that surrounded him. 

"Good your awake!" Came scars voice, stinging impulses ears like lemon to a paper cut. 

"What did you do? Where am I?" The Redstoner asked tiredly, standing up.

"Your somewhere all resistance members deserve to go. Prison." The Mayor said happily. 

Impulses eyes widened slightly. But this wasn't an actual war, this was all just wrong! Scar was acting crazy!

"Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" Scar snapped impulse from his thoughts. 

They'd dragged him to a chair, suspended above a platform of grass. A flower farm. But there was another dispenser. False and Cub were going to be interrogating him, and Impulse had a bad feeling he was about to find out what happened to mycelium lovers. 

  
  


"Let a start off easy," cub said. "What's your name?" 

"ImpulseSV." 

Of course they already knew this. Impulse had a feeling they'd gotten alot of information from tango. 

  
  


"What side of the war are you on?" 

"I'm netrual." 

False looked at impulse. 

"Last chance Impulse, what side are you on?" Was that hate that laced her gaze? 

"I'm netrual." 

False turned to Cub. 

"Turn on the machine. 2 minutes should be enough to start with." 

Cub nodded, looking to Impulse with his blank empty blue eyes. They bore into the redstoners soul, a look so strong Impulse didn't even think cub was looking at him. 

But through him.

Cub quickly walked over by a lever, one that Impulse had failed to notice. Hed actually failed to notice a lot. 

Like the fact he was in the moo pop factory.

But before Impulse could notice anything else, the machine came to life with a whir. He heard as the flowers grew at zero tics, as he screamed. As they splashed potions on him to keep impulse from dying. 

Those two minutes felt like two hours. And when they were over, Impulse was slumped in the chair, out of breath and weak. They gave him a few moments, before the Redstoner heard falses voice ring back into reality. 

"We're going to have alot of fun Impulse. That was just a taste of what this machine can do, built by someone you may know." 

  
  


Tango stepped from the shadows with a twisted grin on his face. 

"Did you enjoy that Impy? I learned from you." Tango said evily, his eyes no longer red. 

The brunette was met with purple eyes, leaning towards blue. They were hollow, and looked empty. Not the same intense red Impulse had come to know. 

This was no longer tango.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Impulse never left that chair. He didn't know how many days had passed, if they had at all. 

He knew it had been at least a day. But the torture went on for hours, blurring everything together. And yet he was still in the chair, tensing up everytime he heard footsteps. Knowing that they'd come to try to get answers from him. They always asked the same question. 

"Who is the leader of the mycelium resistance?" 

And everytime he gave the same wrong answer. 

"Mumbo Jumbo." 

And everytime he was wrong. Impulse had no clue Mumbo was with Hep, neither did the rest of the resistance. 

And now he was numb again, hearing his screams echo through the place. Tango and False smiling as they watched, happy to break him down to benefit HEP. 

The ringing filled his ears, a light buzz as they patched him up. Impulse unmoving as his arms and legs were bandaged from the cuts and bruises he'd sustained. False put that familiar potion to his mouth, and Impulse swallowed it. 

As the familiar pink blurred his vision, everything turned to a numbing and calm feeling. Covering every cut and bruise, fractures and whatever else. It stopped the ringing of voices, and Impulse only felt the chair that his back leaned on so heavily. 

"Until next time~" was a soft whisper to him, ears still ringing. 

Impulse was alone again, starting to think he was going deaf. Because everything was quieter, mostly replaced with a ringing sound. 

The lights turned off, darkness enclosing the room. The silence was unnerving. They'd taken out the ravager so it wouldn't kill Impulse if he escaped. Not that he could, the Redstoner whole body was leaning on the chair now. 

Impulse guessed that maybe an hour had passed. His senses were dull, but he could feel the vibrations as something stepped closer….someone….more then one..

Impulse tensed up, eyes catching blurry shapes of movement here and there. 

"I already told you….mumbo Jumbo is the leader of the resistance." Impulse yelled out, his voice hoarse. 

He felt tears cloud his eyes. He closed them, refusing to show weakness. He just had to hold on. 

"Impulse?" Came an almost silent voice.

He felt as steps came closer, two people. Impulse refused to open his eyes. He heard a low gasp. Which made Impulse open his eyes wearily, the brunette still tense. One blob of red and blue and Sandy blonde was there….and a white haired one as well. 

"G...grian….?" 

"Save your strength, we've got you…" 

And suddenly the Redstoner was free, leaning heavily on who he could assume was Grian. He hasn't realized how much this had taken a toll on his body until he bit back a wince of pain trying to walk. 

Impulse was vaguely aware he had etho on his other side, and that they were leaving that hell hole. So focused on keeping himself up that he wasn't aware he could barely hear. 

"..ab......stress……" 

  
  
  


".......lse…" 

  
  
  
  


"......can you hear me…..?"

His head looked up, trying to focus. Blurry shapes became slightly focused. Quartz was in his vision. They were in the mycelium base. The tables of the meeting room came into focus, along with a blob of pink and brown. 

It was stress. She quickly made her way over. 

"......pulse!" 

Impulse furrowed his brow in concentration. Trying to hear. A tap on his shoulder made Impulse jump in alarm. He looked to grian. 

".......you hear?" 

  
  


"Barely…." Was the seemingly soft response. 

He leaned heavily on etho now, barely aware as a bed was placed and he was set in it. And as everything turned to black, Impulse out a sigh of relief. 

He was safe.


End file.
